Trimmers are well-known in the prior art. Generally, such trimmers include a gas or electric motor at one end of a tubular shaft and a rotating head at the other end. The trimmer head rotates at high speeds to cut grass or brush. For lighter cutting a nylon line is used and for larger diameter cutting a metal blade or knife is used. It is also known in the prior art that a hard plastic guard may be mounted just above the trimmer head to provide protection from the blade. These guards are kept small in order to allow trimming of grass and weeds to occur uninhibited. However, trimmer guards known in the prior art are limited in size and often do not adequately protect against debris being thrown onto the user's feet or legs when in use. Due to the small size of the conventional guard, high amounts of grass, dirt, rocks and other lawn debris are typically propelled onto the lower legs, clothing, socks, shoes and feet of the user. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have a trimmer guard which provides protection to the user from flying grass and debris typically thrown or propelled by string trimmers when in use.